Las suplicas de un angel
by Vlad Puget
Summary: Inclinado para rechazar el perdonErzebeth Snape
1. El comienzo del suicidio

Inclinado a rechazar el perdon

Por que continuar viviendo  
Si todo va a seguir siendo igual  
Por que tener k ser tu novio  
Si ni importancia me has de dar

Te he dicho mil veces  
Me kiero suicidar  
Pero como si te importara  
Te sueltas a llorar

Estoy seguro de vivir  
En un hermoso mundo  
Pero aki no merezco el perdón  
Y ya es demasiado tarde  
para pedir suplicas

Ahora,  
Un hermoso día llego  
Con frío y plata  
Y nubes de alcohol

Es noche,  
Es el tesoro k hay en mi  
Se ha quebrantado ya  
De mi hermoso corazón

Quiero dormir para siempre  
Por ti  
Pues esto es  
Lo k mi mente reclama

Hoy día de tormentas  
No merezco perdón  
En una ciudad de sueños  
En el que la muerte suele decir amor

Luz,  
De grandiosa oscuridad  
Por que,  
Hoy te tengo k decir  
K ya me kiero morir  
Pues este mundo  
No me necesita  
Soy inerte para el  
Y me kieres escuchar rezar?

Oigo la voz  
De mi hermoso mundo  
Del castigo y ardor  
De este corazón maldito

Ya kiero escapar de una vez  
Del peligro k el mundo conmigo  
Puede correr  
Pues nadie esta acostumbrado a  
Alguien como yo

Y ahora es cuando  
Para decir adiós  
Todos significan para mi,  
En este maravilloso mundo

Frío y soledad  
Pues aki no puedo vivir

Silver and cold

I, I came here by day,  
but I left here in darkness  
and found you, found you on the way.

Now, it is silver and silent.  
It is silver and cold.  
You in somber resplendence,  
I hold...

Your sins into me,  
oh, my beautiful one.  
Your sins into me.  
As a rapturous voice escapes  
I will tremble a prayer  
and I'll beg for forgiveness.  
Your sins into me,  
Your sins into me  
oh, my beautiful one.

Light, like the flutter of wings,  
feel your hollow voice rushing  
into me as you're longing to sing.  
So I,I will paint you in silver.  
I will wrap you in cold.  
I will lift up your voice as I sink.

Your sins into me,  
oh, my beautiful one, now  
Your sins into me.  
As a rapturous voice escapes  
I will tremble a prayer  
and I'll beg for forgiveness.  
Your sins into me,  
Your sins into me

Cold in life's throes.  
I'll fall asleep for you.  
Cold in life's throes.  
I only ask you turn away.  
Cold in life's throes.  
I'll fall asleep for you.  
Cold in life's throes  
I only ask you turn  
as they seep into me,  
oh, my beautiful one, now...

Your sins into me,  
oh, my beautiful one.  
Your sins into me.  
As a rapturous voice escapes  
I will tremble a prayer  
and I'll beg for forgiveness.  
Your sins into me,  
Your sins into me

Your sins into me,  
oh, my beautiful one, now  
Your sins into me.  
As a rapturous voice escapes  
I will tremble a prayer  
and I'll beg for forgiveness.  
Your sins into me,  
Your sins into...  
Your sins into me  
Oh my beautiful one!


	2. El momento para morir

_"Yo decido quien muere  
Y también cuando muere  
Así k no hay de k preocuparse  
Yo seré quien decida todo aquí"_

"El momento para morir"  
"the killing time"

Son las 5 AM  
Y en el piso esta  
De la noche anterior,  
La sangre que derrame sin temor

Me encontraste herido  
Bañado en sangre y tendido  
Me miraste en confusión  
Y me abrasaste sin temor  
Te separe de mi  
Pues me da pena verte llorar  
Y me da pena la tristeza k te da

Puse una sonrisa de felicidad  
Aunk sin poderme levantar  
Me dieron ganas de gritarte una vez mas

¿por qué haces esto?-preguntas

y te contesto¿sirvo para algo?

El momento para morir, otra vez  
Esta ahora en este instante  
Pongamos una razón para no volver  
Y supongamos k estas luces de muerte no  
Nos mataran otra vez

6 am, te dije k nada iba a pasar  
pero tu incompetencia te hizo pensar  
k yo en tu vida  
me ibas a necesitar  
mantuve mis venas sin cerrar  
hasta que la sangre parara sola  
volviste a llorar  
pues no soportas el hecho  
de k me quiera suicidar

ya vamos dormir  
y vamos a pretender  
k no iríamos a morir  
otra vez

gritas k me detenga  
pues dices k te asusto  
pero yo te pregunto erzebeth

¿pk alguna vez me dijiste k querías ser mi novia  
si tanto te advirtieron k te haría sufrir,  
si tanto te dijeron en lo k podría suceder?

Yo me quiero suicidar  
Y lo sigues sin entender  
El tiempo para morir, de nuevo  
Regreso  
Cubramos nuestros rostros  
Y pretendamos k nada paso

Pues esa hora k hemos vivido  
Es el recuerdo de aquella noche  
En k me viste desangrar

"its the killing time again,  
cover your face and lets pretend  
These killing lights can't kill us all again."

"You see, they always remember.  
They never forget a face."

"I hate the love"

David Sebastian Morales Sanchez


End file.
